Revenge is Sweet
by SeraphimEclipse
Summary: Inu Yasha ruined Kagome's life all through school. Now, its their ten-year reunion. Kagome is still really ticked off and has a few ideas up her sleeve for revenge... But, will Kagome keep herself from falling in love?IYKag
1. Chapter 1

Revenge is Sweet  
  
He ruined her life. She wants revenge. Their high school reunion. He wants a second chance. She still wants revenge. He truly loves her. She is only playing with his heart. Kagome wants revenge, but did she ever expect to fall in love with her old enemy? IY/Kag  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Tomorrow is the day. The horrid day. The day I meet up with my enemy. Inu Yasha Tatewagi.  
  
I remember everything he has done to me. I have a little scrapbook in mind filled with all of the advents.  
  
Lets see..  
  
Kindergarten....  
  
He takes my snacks away and eats them. That wasn't so bad, but what else can a 5-year-old bully do?  
  
First grade...  
  
In art class he pours silver paint on my hair. It was even permanent paint! There's still a tiny streak left in my hair! Damn him!  
  
Second Grade....  
  
Decides hair isn't enough, so every day in art class, he dumps paint down the back of my shirt. Luckily, that paint was washable.  
  
Thrid Grade....  
  
Hmmm, Inu Yasha thinks I need a hat, he constructs his paper mache hat on my head, I looked like an Egyptian the rest of the year. Now that I think of it, Inu Yasha must really love arts and crafts!  
  
Fourth Grade..  
  
During our Elementary school graduation, he takes to bowl of punch an turns me into a giant Popsicle since the punch was below thirty degrees due to over thirty ice cubes.  
  
Fifth Grade...  
  
Manages to constantly change my locker combination so I can't get into my locker. The janitor even had problems!  
  
Sixth Grade...  
  
Announces on the PA that I am a lesbian and that I'm in love with Sango Tsukino. Ohhh, he made me sooo mad!  
  
Seventh Grade..  
  
He superglues me to my chair at least twice a month, I had to buy at least ten new pairs of pants.  
  
Eight Grade....  
  
Inu Yasha didn't like me as a lesbian, so he decided that I was in love with Miroku Houshi. Ohhh god! Not the pervert who acts like a monk!  
  
Ninth Grade...  
  
Messes my schedule up so that none of my classes are in the correct order. I was in sooo much trouble!  
  
Tenth Grade....  
  
He and his friends cut in the lunch line so I'm always very last, and I have the cold food! I eventually decided to pack my lunch.  
  
Eleventh Grade....  
  
I'm no good with Sango or Miroku, so he decides to put me with Kouga Tenai. I had to go around the rest of the year with him calling me his woman!  
  
Twelfth Grade....  
  
The worst year yet. During our graduation, right as we were receiving our diplomas he French kissed me in front of everyone! The bastard stole my first kiss!  
  
Finally, I got ten years of peace. I haven't seen him since then. I'm not sure if I want to either.  
  
These past ten years have been the best ten years of my life! No Inu Yasha! Yah! Tomorrow I have marked in my calendar as 'Dooms Day.'  
  
I have a PhD in forensics, and I am the chief of the Tokyo Crime Lab. I went to school for what seemed like forever! I am so glad I have got that out of my way! Ten years of my life wasted at college! And not once did someone ask me out! Am I that ugly?!  
  
At least I still have my friends, Sango, and the pervert Miroku. Currently their engaged, and they really must not be that modest since they practically make out where everyone can see them! It makes me feel sick!  
  
Well, the nice thing about having the job I do, is that I'm rich! Not money problems for me! Unlike Inu Yasha, he's probably living in some homeless shelter!  
  
There's this really cool new painter that lives around here. No one has ever seen him! They say he's a normal guy like one of us by day, but at night, he turns into some awesome painter! I've seen his works, and man are they good! He has a nickname, 'PPIT.' Its quite odd if you ask me. That's what he signs all of his artworks. Rumors say that he'll paint the one he loves, and then sign it by his real name, and give it to her when he proposes! I think its sooo romantic! I wish a guy like that would fall for me!  
  
Oh, I have got something that has cheered me up a bit!  
  
Last year, on my 24th birthday, still only been kissed once by Inu Yasha, and never been asked out let alone on a date. I made a big choice, I adopted.  
  
Since I didn't think I could handle a younger child on my own, I got an older one. She's currently twelve. So, people think I was a thirteen-year- old mother, but I and she knows, it's not the truth.  
  
Sae is a very energetic girl, not to mention smart. She is leading the life I always wanted to lead, one where boys actually like you. She's tall for her age at 5' 5", she's catching up on me. She has brown eyes, and brown hair that reaches her shoulders, but she keeps it back in a ponytail. I have never seen a girl go through as many boyfriends as she has. Luckily, she's stopped that. After two months of going through 18 boyfriends, her nineteenth was her Mr. Lucky. She's been going out for around eight months. I allow her, even though most people probably think it would be too young.  
  
I'm proud of Sae because she made it in the Junior Honor Society her first week of school; they even had to bump her up a grade. That of course meant she was dating 14 and 15 year olds. That didn't make me too happy.  
  
She brought something up to me the other day, my brother was engaged and going to be married before I was. I really hadn't thought about that before. My younger brother was more grown up than I was.  
  
Yesterday, while she was over at her boyfriends, I read her diary. I needed to know if she was truly happy or not.  
  
To my surprise, she wasn't happy. Not happy at all.  
  
In her diary, I found out its me. She wants to have a father. She says that she wishes I would put her up for adoption so that her uncle, Souta, could adopt her. I just started to cry and I couldn't stop. I knew that I wasn't going to get married. So, I've been thinking, maybe I could find her parents. Her parents couldn't afford her, so they gave her up, and left a note saying that they would come back in around thirteen years. Her birthday is two months from tomorrow. Maybe if she can last a few more months, she can be happy again.  
  
My life is too depressing for my own good. Well, tomorrow is Dooms Day, so I better get some sleep, it's a daylong family picnic! The joy!  
  
Kagome  
  
TBC?  
  
The other chapters won't be in diary form, unless I want them to be. I hope you like it! 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything besides Sae  
  
Revenge is Sweet  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Reunion Part 1 10:00 AM -2:00 PM  
  
AN: I just read the last chapter, Kagome only spent 8 years in college, not 10, other wise should would've graduated high school at the age of 15!  
  
I don't want to go, I don't want to go, I don't want to go! Curse high school reunions! I wouldn't go if I hadn't promised Sango and Miroku I would go. It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't a daylong family picnic. I mean, an entire day! You can't get out till it's officially over either. Our school is just wrong. I mean there are guards standing at the gate to our school making sure no one can get in or out. I get the shivers just thinking about how odd our school was.  
  
"Sae, are you ready?" I called out. I wasn't going to take her, but I figured I could use it as a learning experience. She can see all the mistakes I've made and learn from them.  
  
"Yes, I'm waiting by the front door! John is waiting in the car!"  
  
Good, at least our limo driver is on time. Of course, if he weren't on time, then why would I pay him? I rounded a few things, and then headed out the door making sure I had my pager. I took the day off, but sometimes, there are dire emergencies and I have to go.  
  
I took the elevator downstairs. Yes, the elevator. Unlike most normal houses, my mansion has five floors, so of course it takes forever to get down the stairs. For fun, I even put in an escalator. Beat that Inu Yasha!  
  
I slowly got into the limo, and sat down next to Sae who was watching a DVD on our plasma TV. And don't think for one second that I spoil this child. Anything below an A and she is grounded not to mention, 200 dollars off of her allowance. By the way, she gets 1000 a month.  
  
Finally, we get to the high school. People crowd around our limo trying to see in. They just don't get it. Tinted windows means only people on the inside can see through them. People on the outside can't.  
  
John comes around to the door and opens it for me. Once people see it's me and not some national celebrity, they leave, all of course Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Kagome! Sae! Its so nice to see you again!" Sango exclaimed. She walked over to where we were standing.  
  
"Hi, Auntie Sango, and of course how could I forget. The perverted Miroku." Sae said. Sango and I giggled.  
  
Miroku sweat dropped. "Its nice to see you too Sae."  
  
I started walking to the gate. "Shall we go in?"  
  
Sango nodded. "Be warned."  
  
"Why's that?" I asked.  
  
"Inu Yasha's there and he's been looking for you since the party started. He keeps pestering me to see if you're here." Sango told her.  
  
I just sighed. "Well, I guess its time to go!"  
  
We all walked into the school's courtyard, it was very larger at least three acres. We went of to the sign in table where you received you nametag. Unfortunately, the slut of the school was in charge, Kikyo.  
  
"Look what we have here." She said. "Another young mother, such a shame. When did you have her? 12? 13? Kagome, I never thought of you as a slutty young mother."  
  
"Hello to you to Kikyo, no, she's not my biological daughter, I adopted her, her name is Sae." I told her. "Is that your daughter?" I pointed to the young figure next to her. She looked around Sae's age.  
  
"No, she's my sister, Kaede." Kikyo handed me my nametag. "Also, I don't like you. Inu Yasha is paying more attention to you than me! He hasn't even said hi! All he's done is see if you here yet."  
  
I just walked away from her leaving her complaining about how Inu Yasha never paid attention to her and that she even told him that they could go to hell together and be together forever. What is she thinking?! I was so caught up in my thoughts that I ran into somebody. I would have fallen, but they caught me.  
  
"Kagome!?" I heard the too familiar voice.  
  
I looked up. "I-Inu Yasha?! What a unpleasant surprise." I tried to back away, but he grabbed my wrist.  
  
"Look, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."  
  
I was speechless. He was sorry? Then a thought hit me, if I played along, it would be the ultimate revenge. Ooh I'm sooo evil! I put on a fake smile. "Don't worry Inu Yasha, I've put the past behind me."  
  
"I wanted to ask you something else.. Would you, well." I looked up into his violet eyes. "You see, back then, I didn't do it because I didn't like you, it was opposite really and now, well, I-"  
  
Sae pushed Inu Yasha away from me and looked up at us. "What this love sick fool is trying to say is that he truly cares for you and he wants a chance by you going out with him."  
  
Inu Yasha stared in amazement at Sae. I could tell by the way he looked and the blush on his face meant that's really what he meant. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you."  
  
This is sooo perfect! I can go out with Inu Yasha make him believe I'm in love with him and then dump him. This is such a great way to pay him back! "Inu Yasha, I understand what you mean, and I accept, I'll go out with you."  
  
Sae's mouth practically touched the ground she couldn't believe what was going on. She would've fallen to the ground if a young boy a little older than her hadn't caught her.  
  
"Who's that?" I asked pointing to the boy who was currently holding my daughter from falling down.  
  
"Setsuki. He's my brother's girlfriend's cousin's brother's friend (Sesshy- Rin-Rin's cousin-Rin's other cousin-Rin's other cousins friend)." I just nodded. "Don't mind me asking, but who's that?" He pointed to Sae.  
  
"She's my daughter." I saw his eyes widen. "No, she's not my biological daughter, I adopted her."  
  
He sighed a small breath of relief. "Ah, I see."  
  
The principal announced that everyone needed to gather near the stage they set up. Sae was back on her feet and was flirting with Setsuki, so when she heard this, she was quite disappointed. Inu Yasha noticed this and whispered in her ear. AN: I'll put in parentheses what he says since Kag can't hear him. ("Don't worry, I know his phone number, he hangs out with me a lot, so I'll make sure you see him again.)  
  
What she did next surprised me, she threw her arms around Inu Yasha and started to thank him. Whatever he said to her made her awfully happy.  
  
Inu Yasha smiled. "Shall we go?"  
  
I nodded, and the next thing I knew, he had interlocked his fingers with mine. Trying to go along I squeezed his hand letting him know that that was okay. The odd thing was, I felt like I was shocked when he touched me. I mentally slapped myself. I cannot fall in love with the enemy! No feelings for him except hatred.  
  
I looked to see where Sae was, she was standing on the other side of him, and was walking along smiling while hugging his arm. I blushed a bit. Oh gosh, we must be a sight. Luckily, no one noticed us.  
  
We were told that the activities, dancing, and food would be ready in a few minutes. Inu Yasha lead me over to a nice secluded and shaded place he found earlier. Unfortunately, he invited Sango and Miroku, so when we got there, they were sucking each other's faces off.  
  
Inu Yasha cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but I believe that we have a minor here, so if you would refrain form making out, it would be helpful."  
  
They blushed and back away. Setsuki found his way over to us, so he and Sae started to flirt away. I sat next to Inu Yasha and started to talk.  
  
"So, what do you do for a living?" he asked me.  
  
"I'm the chief of the Tokyo Forensics Lab. What do you do?" I asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"I paint, and I also tutor younger kids. (Sorry for sooo much OOC)" he told me.  
  
He turned out to be a nicer man than I thought he would be. By the way, he acted you would've expected him to be a bully or something like that, but he's so kind now. Yak! Kagome! Keep your mind straight, you can't be fallin' for this guy!  
  
"Where do you live?" I asked him. Hoping that he might live in some trailer or something.  
  
"Forest Woods"  
  
I practically choked on my spit. He lived there?! Wow, he had money. I mean I could live there no problem, heck, I could own the entire thing, but man, he was living a good life.  
  
A few minutes later, we left the two couples to themselves. I fully trust Sae. Of course, now that I think about it, she's really cheating on her boyfriend. Oh well, whatever makes her happy.  
  
We walked past the dancing area where there were many couples dancing. Inu Yasha stopped. "Would you like to dance?" he held out his.  
  
Normally, I would've slapped him and said no, but I had to play along, so I said yes with another of my fake smiles on my face. We walked out to the dancing floor.  
  
He was a little unsure at first. I think he was worried he was going too fast. Hell, the closer he gets to me, the more pain he'll be in later.  
  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and drew him as close to me as I could. I swear, this could not have been a better plan! Have a guy get close to you and then dump them! If this works out, I'll have to teach it to Sae! Of course, I think that Setsuki kid looks a lot nicer than her current boyfriend from school.  
  
After a bit of dancing Inu Yasha and I went back to get the others to get some food, but they beat us to it. In fact, Miroku and Sango were passing food through each other's mouths. Fortunately, Setsuki and Sae didn't notice because they were too busy eating.  
  
Kagome sat down and gave Inu Yasha puppy dog eyes. "Will you get my food for me?"  
  
Inu Yasha smiled. "Sure." He turned around and went to get the food.  
  
A while later, Kagome made sure no one was listening. And started to talk to herself just above a whisper. "That sucker Tatewagi. He's a fool to think that I could ever like him! What an idiot!"  
  
A figure walked up behind her. "Kagome? What are you talking about?"  
  
Kagome threw her hands over her mouth and turned around to see Inu Yasha.  
  
TBC!  
  
Did Inu Yasha hear? Don't worry; this will hopefully be at least around ten chapters. I hope it at least gets there.  
  
Review Reply's  
  
Loozer-09: Don't worry, I plan to continue this, same goes for Namiko the Anime Wizard, Kagome, and Sezukadragon!  
  
Raven: I can't believe a non-inu/kag fan is reading my story! I like that, not caring about couples, and just reading the story  
  
Megera: Thanks! No, this isn't my first fic. I have a few others. I have some to on fiction press. I've been writing for a while, but do you know how to make things stay centered, bold, or italics? I do it here, but it never transfers over! T_T I need help!  
  
I haven't got as many reviews for this one as I have others, but I like this one, so I'll continue it. Also, I'm a big fan of fluff and angst, so if you don't like either of those, beware. 


	3. Chapter 3

Revenge is Sweet 

Chapter 3

AN: Okay, let's just say I haven't updated this story in forever. It didn't go over very well, and once Love That Dog became quite popular among my fics, I just sort of focused more on that than this story. Because there are those of you out there who like this story, I decided to post a new chapter just for you! ) Sorry for not updating in such a long time! TT I'm such a bad author. :chops off her head:

A while later, I made sure no one was listening, and I started to talk to myself just above a whisper, "That sucker Tatewagi. He's a fool to think that I could ever like him! What an idiot!"

A figure walked up behind me. "Kagome? What are you talking about?"

I threw her hands over her mouth and turned around to see Inu Yasha.

Crap! Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!

This had been really bad, no it had been worse than bad.

I had scratched the back of my head with one hand while I waved my other hand in front of my face. "Oh nothing, nothing! I uh… was talking about some guy I met at the store the other day, real stupid fellow." Oh yeah… like he will believe that.

To my surprise he did. "Yeah, there are quite a few people who are just plain stupid, they can't realize the obvious."

I let out a heavy sigh. This guy definitely did not seem like the Inu Yasha I used to know, was he actually serious when he said he used to like me back in high school? I guess it's possible for him to have liked me, but then why would he set me up with all of those other people…? Oh well, I must get back down to earth or he will think that I am nuts or something.

The reunion carried on for around another three hours before I began to bored. I had talked to everyone that I had wanted to talk to. It was supposed to last until late in the evening, but I had nothing left to do.

"Hey Inu Yasha, I'm getting sort of bored here, and I'm on call tonight, so I better get home." Okay, so it was a lie, I had the night off, but I just needed an excuse to get out of this awful place. I really did not feel like talking to Inu Yasha anymore.

His reaction didn't surprise me with the way he had been acting recently. Inu Yasha's eyes looked sad for a moment, until they began happy again as he smiled at me. "Well, that's alright. Hey, would you mind giving me your number? I thought maybe we could go out on a date sometime."

What a nice guy, too bad I abhorred him. Even though I really didn't want to give him my phone number, I searched through my purse to find a pen and scratch piece of paper. I scribbled my number sloppily down onto the paper. For a moment I just stared at the number and realized something. This was the first time in my life that a guy asked me for my phone number.

It never really occurred to me before that never had I given a male my phone number, and no one had ever called be or even asked me to go out on a date with them. My college life had been so busy that I never took the time to get a real love life started. Was this a bad thing? Maybe I was mentally ill, or had some other rare disease cast on me. The only thing I knew was that if I had a rare disease, it was going to be short lived.

That day was turned out to be one of the best and worst days of my life. The bad was that I had to spend an entire day with Inu Yasha, the good was that I had the most perfect plan to totally pay him back for what he did to me. From that day on, I knew that life was going to be anything but average.

1 Week later. Higurashi Mansion.

"Mom! Are you going to get that? My phone isn't in my room!"

I grumbled, getting off of the couch slowly, my feet hurt and I thought my head was going to explode. Less than five hours before that, I had just gotten off the graveyard shift working on some stupid case that we've been working on for the past six months. There were many positives and negatives with my job, but this had to be one of the worst.

Somehow I managed to walk over to the small nightstand next to my king-sized bed. My hand gentle grasped the cool dark plastic, and I quickly brought it to my ear, knowing that it was on one of its last rings. "Moshi moshi, Higurashi residence."

"_Kagome? Is that you?" _

I cringed; it was Inu Yasha, the last person who I wanted to talk to at that point. I was dead and I knew I would end up saying something that would totally screw everything over, but I knew at that point, there was no turning back. "Inu Yasha! How good it is to hear from you so soon!" My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"_Are you alright?"_ He asked me. _"You sound really bad, well not bad, but you just sound tired."_

I lied, "No, I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep last night." I didn't sleep at all last night, it was currently three in the after noon and I had only been sleeping two hours. "So, why did you call me?"

There was a few moments of silence on the other line before I finally heard he speak again. _"Well, you see I was wondering if you would like to go to the grand opening of the new Japanese Modern Art Museum (I just made that up, if it does exist, I don't own it). I donated a lot of money toward the creation of it and I'm on the board of representatives for all of the Japanese art museums. They gave me two tickets, and I was wondering if you would like to go."_

That was a good question, would I like to go? The truthful answer from normal me, the one who still hated Inu Yasha with a passion would be no, but since I was playing the role of this new Kagome who forgave Inu Yasha in an instant, I knew what my answer was going to have to be. "Sure Inu Yasha, when is it?"

"_Well, that's the thing,"_ He paused again, this frightened me, _"You see, its tonight at 7 PM, I know it's last minute, but it took be all this past week to work up enough courage to call and ask you."_

For a moment there, I was actually a bit touched. When was the last time a guy called me and actually had to work up the courage to do it for an entire week. I thought on it, never. I had a feeling these next few months were going to be a year of firsts. As much as I just really wanted to lie back down on my couch and fall asleep, I knew that if I didn't go on this date, then I would probably end up rejecting all of the other ones. "Sure, I worked last night, I take it that its formal attire?"

"_Yes, I'll be at your house around six fifteen, is that okay with you?" _

"Yup, I'll see you then."

We said our goodbyes and hung up the phone.

It was three thirty; I only had two hours and fourty-five minutes until he was going to be here. That meant I could get another fourty-five minutes to a half and hour of sleep and still have enough time to get ready. I thanked god and slowly walked back to my couch to catch a few more moments of sleep.

Two Hours Later

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, then I remembered that I had to go on a date with Inu Yasha. Yuck, I just got up from a nice two hour nap and now I had to get ready to go to some stupid grand opening of some stupid art museum.

Two hour nap…

..Wait a minute, what time was it?

My eyes shot over to my alarm clock and I practically fainted. "CRAP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, I only had fourty-five minutes to get ready for this blasted date! I overslept by two hours! That was ridiculous. I should have turned my alarm clock.

The door to my room flew open and I saw Sae run into my room. "Are you okay? I could hear you scream all the way downstairs."

I ran over to my daughter and grabbed her shoulders which made me receive a mixed expression from her face. "Please Sae, you must help me, I'm desperate, I'll do anything!"

"What's wrong? What happened?" A look of concern spread across my daughter's face, I knew that I shouldn't have overacted to the situation as much as I did.

"I need to get ready for a formal gather in less than fourty five minutes!"

Sae rolled her eyes. "Figures, one of these days your going be screaming when it's something really important and I'm not going to come because I think your lying."

I got down on my knees and began to beg. "Please! I beg of you!"

She let out a reluctant sigh and nodded her head. "Alright, alright, I'll go warm up the curling iron and ironing board; you go find a dress to wear." I owed her big time, but what could I give to a child that basically had everything.

Somehow I actually managed to get ready early, which was odd for me, if I was the director of my workplace, I would definitely have been fired by now, if there is one thing I can't do it's being on time.

The door bell rang.

He was here.

It was time.

TBC!

Yeah really crappy ending I know, the next chapter will be better.

Its short, but I just wanted to let you people know I'm still writing this! I am so sorry! I feel so bad for not updating in over year. I got so distracted with Love that Dog, I promise more stories soon.


End file.
